The invention relates to an alternating voltage-fed rectifier circuit with a downstream smoothing condenser, particularly for the DC supply of an asynchronous motor operated by way of an inverse rectifier.
Such a rectifier circuit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,341. Since the impedance of the alternating voltage supply mains is predominantly inductive and mains throttle coils may also be provided, a practically undamped oscillation is produced between the impedance on the mains side and the smoothing condenser when switching on. At this time, the voltage can rise to about twice the stationary value. Especially in the case of higher voltages, for example 380 V alternating voltage corresponding to a direct voltage of about 500 V, this leads to a considerable disadvantage because the smoothing condenser and the following power-semi-conductor have to be designed for twice the voltage. In addition, the diodes of the rectifier and any fuses are subjected to a strong current pulse.